


Mornings

by amamiya_toki



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Established Relationship, M/M, Mornings, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Mornings is not something that everyone can come to like, but for Kai Toshiki all it takes is to have the person he loves by his side to change that.
Originally posted on Tumblr on 12th March 2014





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written half a year before Vanguard G came out, so expect this to not be in line with the canon storyline.
> 
> Also was my first of many Cardfight! Vanguard fics, which I plan to have up here in due time. I'll probably be transferring fics from my FFn as well, but that will take quite a bit of time.

Kai Toshiki hates mornings.

It is a well-known fact by those who know him well. His closest friend Miwa Taishi would vouch for that, and I'm sure the poor guy who shared a room with him at the university dorms for a year can share with you that how traumatic that experience was. Even for those who don't know him at all, it was obvious just by the look on his face that he wears every morning. It may look the same as his usual stoic expression, but if one pays more attention he would be able to tell that the crevice between his brows are much deeper and that his lips are pressed together even tighter then they usually were.

This is how it has been for a very long time.

He would usually wake up a bit earlier than he wanted to, something that happens when his body is trying to tell him that it was too warm to sleep. He would then open his eyes slightly and squint at the sunlight that comes through the uncovered windows. He would then close his eyes again and turn his body away from the light. He would stay that way until his alarm clock rings and after he turns it off, he would groan and pull the covers over his head. He would stay this way until his body clock told him that he would be late for school if he didn't get up. However, that has changed out of late.

Recently, he had been awoken by not just one, but two sources of warmth. The first was the usual sunshine, but the other came from his right side. Instead of turning his head away from the sunlight, he turned his head to the right to spot his special person curled up next to him, still in deep slumber.

"… Aichi…" he murmured his beloved's name under his breath, even though he knows that it would go unheard.

Now that both of them were in the same university and sharing a room in the dorms, their relationship has blossomed. They still enjoyed playing their favourite card game together, and are still part of the same team. However, they have finally gone beyond the boundary of being just teammates and good friends, much to the relief of the friends and comrades who have been supporting them for a long time. Well, to be honest, it was thanks to these friends of theirs that they finally took the first step. Even though Kai had deemed their involvement unnecessary, he was definitely grateful for their help, since things went better than he had expected.

There are many things that Kai won't admit out loud, since it's not in his personality to do so, and that was one of them.

Another one thing that he admits, but not out loud, is that he finds Aichi absolutely adorable.

Looking down at Aichi's sleeping form, that is the only thought that is able to run through his mind every time he sees it. His head was resting on Kai's shoulder, with some of his soft blue locks sticking up at the oddest of angles. His eyes were closed gently and his slightly-parted lips took in air in slow, steady breaths, causing his chest to move in and out with each and every one. He is the perfect picture of a person who was at peace, radiating a warm yet soft and calm aura that made a smile tug at the corner of Kai's lips.

There's no way such a sight could not be described as adorable... or so Kai thinks to himself as he tries his best not to let it show on his face.

Kai shifted his position a little, to ease the dull feeling in his shoulder. However, that small movement seemed to have stirred Aichi from his slumber. The first sign came as a soft sigh that escaped his lips when he exhaled, followed by the slight shifting of his body. A little while later he would open his eyes, blinking a few times to clear his vision and to familiarize himself with his current surroundings. When he was slightly more awake he would look up at Kai and, with a sleepy expression, give him a smile that made Kai's heart skip a beat.

"Good morning, Kai-kun." came his usual morning greeting, as he snuggled closer to him.

"Good morning." Kai returned the greeting, placing a light kiss on Aichi's lips, before pressing in for a deeper kiss.

Afterwards, they would just stay in bed for a little while longer, cuddling up to each other in a warm embrace.

And this is how Kai Toshiki now begins his mornings— in the arms of his beloved Sendou Aichi.

If every morning for the rest of his life would be like this, then he would suppose that mornings aren't too bad, after all.

Who knows, he might even come to like them.

**-END-**


End file.
